It All Started at Konoha First Hospital
by winterhearts
Summary: Hinata's in the hospital, and she wishes that Naruto would come and visit her. What happens when her wish comes true? NaruHina one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Hinata-sama? Is your leg feeling better?" Neji asked me. I had returned from a mission with Kiba and Shino a week ago, and had hurt my left leg pretty badly. For the past couple of days, Neji - along with my other friends - had come to the Konoha First Hospital to visit me and make me feel better. I was happy that everyone was making an effort to cheer me up, but there's one thing that still has me upset...Naruto hasn't shown up yet! He's one of my good friends, so why hasn't he come to see me yet?

Noticing the faraway expression on my face, Neji asked, "Hinata? Are you all right? You seem more quiet than usual."

I nodded. "I'm all right, Neji. I'm just wondering why Naruto hasn't come to see me yet," I answered quietly. Neji sighed.

"Well...he's busy right now," Neji replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Busy doing _what_?" I asked.

"I can't tell," Neji said. I stared at Neji. He knew where Naruto was, and he wouldn't tell me? Why couldn't Neji tell me what Naruto was up to?

"Why can't you tell me, Neji-nii-san?" I asked. "I just want to know where Naruto-kun is!"

Neji sighed again. "Naruto told me not to tell you," he said. "It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" I repeated.

Neji smacked his forehead with his palm. "See, Hinata-sama? I shouldn't have told you. Now, I have to go...I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on," he said.

"Okay," I said. I was feeling a little better now._ Naruto_ had a surprise for me? What could it be?

I hugged Neji goodbye and he went back to his classes. I was so happy that Naruto was coming to visit me, I didn't think I would be able to sleep tonight!

HINAHINAHINA

"Do you need anything else, Hinata-san?" Nurse Yuna asked me. She's a young medic nin, probably in her mid-twenties, and has been taking care of me here during my stay at Konoha First. I like her because she's nice, and because every night at 9:30, she always brings me curry udon and talks with me while I eat. I've even told me about my crush on Naruto!

"_Hai,_ Yuna-san. I'm ready to go to bed now," I replied. Nurse Yuna smiled at me.

"Well, Hinata, have a good night. I got word from your cousin that you'll be having more visitors tomorrow. Maybe that Naruto boy you like will be visiting?" she asked with a grin. I blushed.

"M-Maybe," I said quietly. Nurse Yuna chuckled. She turned off my room light and closed the door behind her. Once she was gone, I brushed my teeth and got myself ready for bed.

_I hope Naruto-kun comes tomorrow,_ I thought while I gargled with mouthwash. After that was finished, I crawled under the covers and shut my eyes.

HINAHINAHINA

"Psst...Hinata-chan. Wake up, Hinata-chan!" a male voice whispered in my ear. I was so sleepy, I didn't recognize who was talking to me. I squinted my lavender eyes and looked at my bedside clock. It was 3:41 a.m. Who would be visiting me at 3:41 a.m.?

"Neji-nii-san? Shino-kun? Kiba-kun? Who is it?" I croaked.

Then, I heard a familiar laugh. It couldn't be...

"No, Hinata-chan. It's _me_...Naruto!" the voice replied. I gasped, and saw Naruto sitting on top of my bed with a picnic basket in his hands.

"What the hell is going on? N-Naruto? Why are you here so early? How did you get in here?" I asked, blushing deeply. I was happy to see Naruto, but also embarrassed. My hair probably looked horrible (I toss and turn in my sleep) and I was wearing pajamas!

"Your nurse friend let me in," Naruto said, flashing a grin at me.

_Nurse Yuna-san,_ I thought with a small smile.

"Hurry and get dressed. Don't worry about brushing your teeth or what your hair looks like. We're going on a midnight picnic," Naruto told me.

"Okay...but you do know it's after 3:00 a.m., right?" I told Naruto with a laugh. He blushed.

"Uh...sorry about that. But get dressed, okay?" Naruto said. I nodded. I took a lavender-colored sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers, and went into the bathroom to change. Once I did, Naruto led me out of the window (my room was only on the first floor of the hospital, so climbing out the window was easy). Naruto and I sat on the steps of the hospital, and Naruto began to take stuff out of the picnic basket.

I had a big girn on my face when I saw what Naruto had packed- rice balls, curry udon, teriyaki chicken, okonomiyaki (A/N: That's pan-fried batter cake and various ingredients), sushi, and tuna fish sandwiches...all of my favorite foods. Naruto grinned at me. "I wanted to pack all of the stuff you liked," he said. "Sakura helped me cook, so I hope you like it."

I took a bite out of an okonomiyaki. It tasted very good, and it had beef and shrimp in there. While I ate, I gave Naruto a thumbs-up. He laughed, and soon, he began to eat.

After a few minutes, the both of us were too full to eat any more food, so we just talked.

"Naruto-kun...that was nice of you to make a picnic for me," I told Naruto. My cheeks began to heat up, and I felt myself blushing. "Before you say anything, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. I sighed. This was it! I was finally going to reveal my feelings for Naruto.

"Naruto, I like you more than as a friend," I admitted. "I always have, but I've been too shy to tell you. I-I hope you like me in the same way."

Naruto smiled at me, and put his arm around me. "I knew you liked me all along, Hinata. I like you, too. Why do you think I was so willing to fight against Neji when he beat you during the Chunin Exams?" he told me.

I raised my eyebrows. Naruto had fought against Neji because he_ liked_ me? That was so sweet of him!

"Oh, Naruto," I whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

"It was no problem," Naruto replied. "And now, Neji and I are friends. He didn't tell you about the picnic, did he?"

I shook my head. It was a half-lie; Neji had told me Naruto was making a surprise, but he hadn't told me it was a picnic!

"So...how's your leg doing, Hinata?" Naruto asked me. I stood up, and winced from the pain. My leg still hurt, but not as badly as it did before.

"It's getting better. Nurse Yuna-san says I'll be able to go in another three days," I replied. "Can you wait that long for me?"

Naruto put his arms around me, and we kissed. I was pleased to discover that I really enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's lips. After a few minutes, we broke apart, getting a chance to catch our breaths.

"I'll try to wait," said Naruto. "Unless--unless you'd like me to come by here again."

I blushed again. "Yeah, that'd be nice," I said.

Naruto and I just talked for a few more minutes and looked up at the stars. I liked being with Naruto like this. I felt so comfortable, so _happy_...and Naruto certainly took my mind off of my sore leg!

Suddenly, a bright light shone in our faces. "Ugh!" Naruto groaned. "What's that light for?"

"Crap, it's the hospital security! They make checks every 50 minutes to make sure nothing suspicious is going on. You better take me back inside, before we get caught!" I informed Naruto.

Naruto quickly got everything back in the picnic basket, and took me back inside. He made sure to be careful getting me back into bed. I thanked Naruto and yawned. I wanted to get back to sleep. I needed to be well-rested for my visitors tomorrow.

"Good night, Naruto," I said, yawning on the word _Naruto._ I turned to Naruto, and he was already fast asleep. _Poor guy,_ I thought. _Who knows how long he stayed up, making this picnic for me?_

I smiled. Rather than wake Naruto up and tell him to go home, I let him sleep beside me. I let out another yawn, and drew the covers over Naruto and me. Naruto put his arm around me, and soon, I went to sleep.

HINAHINAHINA

"Hinata-san, your friends are--Hey! What is Naruto doing in your bed?" Nurse Yuna exclaimed. I grumbled, because she had awoken me from my sleep. I rolled over and checked my bedside clock- it was 11:50 a.m. I'd been asleep for eight hours! I looked at Naruto, who was still sleeping. Then, I looked at Nurse Yuna, who looked amused. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, and Shino, who were standing behind Nurse Yuna, looked surprised.

_"Ohayo_, everyone!" I said cheerfully. Nurse Yuna and my friends exchanged my good morning greeting.

Suddenly, Naruto woke up. He gasped when he saw Nurse Yuna and the rest of our friends in our room. "Hinata! What--why is everyone in here?" he demanded.

I sweatdropped. "Naruto, they're visiting me, since I'm in the hospital," I replied. Naruto blushed.

"Well, well, well," Ino said with a chuckle. "Who knew that innocent little Hinata Hyuuga would be sleeping with Naruto?"

"Ino, it's _not _like that!" I insisted, my cheeks blushing a bright red color.

"It was a surprise to see you and Naruto in the same bed," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Naruto just fell asleep after our picnic," I said.

"How was the picnic? Did you like the food I helped make?" Sakura asked. I grinned, and Naruto and I told everyone about our early-morning picnic.

After we'd finished talking, Ino grinned. "We were starting to wonder when you two would get together. I almost thought that Naruto would fall for Sakura again!" she said.

Sakura hit Ino in the arm. "INO!" she yelled. Ino shrieked, and I laughed.

"Uh...I guess I should be leaving now," Naruto said with an embarrassed chuckle. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay. I'll see you later, _boyfriend_," I added with a small smile.

Naruto got out of bed, and gulped. "Boyfriend?" he repeated. "So, you want to go out?"

I looked at Sakura, Ino, and the others, who were grinning (well, except for Sasuke. But he's always like that.). Suddenly, I felt nervous. I wasn't as shy as I had been three years ago, but I was still a little bit nervous about talking about Naruto in front of all these people...even if they were my friends.

"Yes," I replied. "If-if that's what you want."

"Yeah!" said Naruto. I got out of bed, and we kissed again. We got really embarrassed when we heard everyone clapping for us.

"Where's Neji?" I asked Tenten. Since the two of them are on the same team, Tenten would probably know where my cousin was.

"He still has to finish up his extra homework," said Tenten. "But don't worry, Hinata. I'll tell him all about you and Naruto -_ especially_ what you two did after the picnic!"

She laughed, and I blushed again. "I told you, it wasn't like that!" I repeated what I'd told Ino.

"I'm glad that you're having fun with Hinata-san, but don't you all have school today? You'll all be late if you don't hurry," Nurse Yuna told my friends.

They gasped. "Oh, crap! I forgot about school!" Naruto moaned. He left a little card for me on my bedside table and kissed me. "I'll visit you after school, okay?"

I nodded, and said goodbye to the rest of my friends. Once they were gone, Nurse Yuna closed the door and sat on my bed.

"You and Naruto had a nice time this morning, huh?" she told me. I nodded.

"Thanks for letting him in, Yuna-san," I thanked Nurse Yuna.

"You're welcome. I would've kicked him out- it was way past visiting hours when he came in -but when he explained that he was Naruto Uzumaki, your crush, I decided to let him visit you," Nurse Yuna explained.

"Well, that was nice of you," I replied. "Hey, Nurse Yuna, have you ever been in love?"

Nurse Yuna laughed. "Sure I have...I've been falling in love with boys since my genin days. And don't call me Nurse Yuna; you can call me Yank. Yuna's my last name," said Nurse Yuna-I mean, Yunako.

"Why don't you tell me about one of the times that you've been in love?" I asked. Yunako shook her head.

"I'd like to talk right now, but I have to go. It's my lunch break until 1:15 today, and I'm going to have lunch with some of my medic nin friends. Nurse Sakaki is going to bring you your lunch. You won't be bored while I'm gone, will you?"

I shook my head. Yunako and I had hung out a lot during my stay here, because some of the nurses actually lived here at Konoha First. Yunako liked visiting me whenever she had the chance, which was amazing, because she had a busy day every day except Mondays, Fridays, and Sundays. She had to attend to other patients, help out some of the rookie nurses here at the hospital, and also had her own personal life to attend to (she had a boyfriend, like me).

After Yunako left, I read the card Naruto left for me on the bedside table. It read:

_A poem for Hinata _

_Good friend of mine _

_With lavender eyes _

_I love it when you smile _

_Wish you'd always smile _

_I worry when you're hurt _

_I'm glad Neji doesn't treat you like dirt (ha-ha!) _

_This poem might be bad _

_But I hope you still love me -xoxo (hugs and kisses), Naruto_

I cracked a smile at that poem. It wasn't the best poem Naruto wrote, but at least he tried!

HINAHINAHINA (three days later)

"Hinata's finally out of the hospital!" Those were the words that Kiba greeted me with. Akamaru barked happily, and Shino smiled. Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and the rest of the gang cheered. They were waiting for me outside of the hospital. I had taken a few extra minutes to say goodbye to Yunako and some of the other nurses. I would miss them, but I was ready to go back to my friends!

"Hey," Naruto told me. We kissed, and Ino rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, lovebirds. We're having a welcome back party for you at the school, Hinata-chan," she said. I stopped kissing Naruto and raised my eyebrows. A welcome back party? For me? I was happy that my friends were willing to do that for me.

When we got to the school gym, my mouth dropped open in surprise. Streams hung all over the ceiling, there was music playing, and there was plenty of food. Kurenai-sensei and some of the other teachers were also at the dance, acting as chaperon es.

"Hyuuga-san! It's good to have you back from the hospital," said Kurenai, "because you have some work to catch up on!"

"That means we can't hang out for a while," Naruto told me sadly. I just smiled.

"We'll find a way," I said. Naruto grinned, and the two of us hugged.

"Hinata-sama! Tenten and Ino told me you slept with Naruto last night? They're joking, _right_?" Neji asked me. He looked at Naruto, and he gulped.

I turned to Tenten and Ino, who were giggling at me.

"Yes, Neji. They're joking," I said, glaring at Tenten and Ino.

"Sorry, Hinata!" Tenten and Ino singsonged.

"It's okay...I guess," I replied.

"So, the two of you are a couple now?" Neji asked. I nodded.

"You take care of my cousin, Naruto, or else!" he told Naruto.

"O-Okay, Neji," Naruto stammered. Then, he smiled. "You bet I'll take good care of Hinata! Believe it!"

Neji and I laughed when Naruto used his trademark catchphrase. Everything for me was going good now- I was with my friends, and my boyfriend, Naruto. Who ever thought that my leg injury would bring Naruto and I closer together?

**Whew! That was a long fic...anyway, tell me what you think of it!Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**


End file.
